dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwang Kwang Hee
Perfil thumb|250px|Kwang Hee *'Nombre:' 황광희 / Hwang Kwang Hee *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Paju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 54Kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' BONBOO Entertainment Dramas *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2,2014) cameo'' *To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) c''ameo'' *My Husband Got A Family (KBS, 2012) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo '' *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) c''ameo *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) cameo *Gloria (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I Can Only See You'', junto a Ye Won tema para Protect the Boss Películas *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) *RONIN POP Programas de TV *Pink Festa (MBC, 2019-2020) *UHSN (Mnet, 2019) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (22.04.2019) (Ep. 409) *Knowing Bros (JTBC) 12/01/2019 Ep.162 junto a P.O *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015) *The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney Channel Korea, 2015, Ep 3 y 4) *Beauty bible(KBS. 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Incarnation (SBS, 2013) *Incarnation (SBS , Cap 3) *Running Man (SBS,2012) *Inkigayo MC (SBS, 2012) *Go Show (SBS-2012) *We Got Married esposo de Han Sun Hwa (MBC-2012) *Law Of The Jungle (SBS) *Strong Heart (SBS-2011) *We Got Married (MC)(CoupleYongSeo SnowBoard) 2010 *School Uniform *Happy Together *Lets go dream team season 2 *Dad Where Are You Going?(2013) *The Return Of Superman (Ep. 8) Videos Musicales *Sunny Hill and Daybreak - Love Actually *Jewelry - Pass Concierto Participativos *IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (24.05.14, Performace Especial) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'ZE:A **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín **'Sub-Grpo:' ZE:A 4U *'Aficiones: '''Jugar al tenis, cocinar, buceo *'Debut: 2010. *'''Familia: Padres y Hermana. *'Apodo:' Príncipe KwangHee. *'Frase favorita:' "주님 안에서 항상 열님히!" "Yeolnimhi siempre en el Señor!". *Es cercano a UEE *Fue modelo de uniformes SMART. *KwangHee tambien es conocido por tener varios amigos idols, entre los que destacan G-Dragon y Tae Yang (BIGBANG), Park Bom, MinHo (SHINee), Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Lee Joon, Kang Nam y el actor Lee Jong Suk entre otros. *En una entrevista por separado fuera de Strong Heart, Kwanghee ha admitido que su nariz no es natural. Esto se hizo probablemente durante su exilio del grupo. KwangHee expresó que había estado deprimido porque no tenía confianza en su apariencia. Y se puso más ansioso con el grupo por su cercano debut. Pero cuando le pidió permiso a la empresa para hacer la cirugía plástica, Star Empire insistió con firmeza, "Absolutamente no. Ve a otra empresa si quieres hacerte la cirugía plástica." Luego dejó la compañía por casi un año. Pero entonces agonizaba por renunciar a su sueño para convertirse en un artista y decidió pedir una segunda oportunidad, incluso se puso de rodillas, antes de que lo dejaran de nuevo en el grupo. * Es un Emotional Angel (fan de Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE) *El 28 de Mayo del 2011 Kwanghee batió el record Guinness de ocupar 252 camisetas en el juego "Clothes Layering Game " (record anterior 247 camisetas). *En el episodio 143 del programa Strong Heart, luego de medir a Sulli, Kwang Hee fue medido revelando que su verdadera estatura es de 1,73 cm. y no 1,79 cm como decía su perfil. *Participó en We Got Married, y su esposa era Sunhwa de Secret. * Fue MC en We Got Married junto con Han Sun Hwa en el 2010, en el episodio 82, 83, 84 y 85 de WGM, y siendo los episodios de la pareja YongSeo en los capítulos 42, 43, 44 & 45. * Confesó que tiene un amor platónico por UEE, pero dijo que ella nunca saldría con èl. *En una conferencia de prensa dijo: "UEE es mi chica ideal. Ella tiene unas hermosas piernas y brazos largos". *En Section TV Entertainment News confesó que a pesar de que su matrimonio con Han Sun Hwa era "falso" le estaba empezando a gustar. *En Gurupop Show les preguntaron qué harían si no fueran cantantes a lo que Kwang Hee contestó que sería un doctor, más especificamente un cirujano plástico. *Hwang Hee comentó que deseaba cambiar a su esposa Sunhwa de We Get Married por UEE *En Music Bank bailó "Be My Baby" de Wonder Girls junto a Shin Dong de Super Junior, Mir de MBLAQ, Lee Sung Jong de INFINITE y Hyunmu * recientemente el ha estado pesando 71 kg pero hizo una dieta estricta de que solo debia comer una vez al dia. Ahora el esta pesando 54 kg. * Kwanghee tiene una personalidad bastante abierta, tiene la capacidad de sonreir todo el tiempo y hacer reír a todos a su al rededor con las actuaciones que hace. * Cuando esta con los demás miembros de ZE:A especialmente con Siwan lo abraza, lo besa y anda detras de el haciendo que Siwan se moleste. * En la última entrega del programa de televisión de Corea del Sur Infinity Challenge, Kwanghee de ZE: A confesó que una de sus metas en la vida es llegar a YG Entertainment o SM Entertainment. * Es cercano a Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Fue invitado a Invicible Youth 2 el menciono que a la persona que quería ver en el programa era Hyoyeon a lo que ella dijo que se dejaron de hablar cuando el debuto también confeso que se enojo con el y empezo a hablar a sus espaldas causando risas de Kwanghee y diciendo ¡Por que lo hiciste! *El 10 de Marzo de 2017, se confirmó que iniciará su servicio militar el 13 de marzo y recibirá un entrenamiento básico durante cinco semanas.Después, servirá como miembro de la banda militar en su tiempo en el ejército. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram Galería Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee1.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee2.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee3.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee4.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee5.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee6.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee7.jpg Archivo:Hwang_Kwang_Hee8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarín